Strip and Shower
by Tycho77
Summary: After 3 exposures to nuclear material we need at least one strip and shower scene with our two favorite people.


Strip and shower

After 3 exposures to nuclear material I thought we needed at least one strip and shower scene with our two favorite people. This takes place right after Castle pulls the wires on the bomb. So here is what might have happened…

This is my first attempt at fan fiction.

I don't own Castle but love to see how AM and company spin the tale.

After the Countdown

There was an invasion of the bomb disposal unit and Hazardous Material Disposal team. The entire area was cordoned off. People with bulky green suits walked around securing the area. The HazMat team leader Forester, asked Kate if her detector had been tripped? In all of the craziness of defusing the bomb and narrowly avoiding death Kate and Rick were on an adrenaline rush from their victory. She had completely forgotten about the beeping device on her belt the entire time. Not radiation _again_!

Yes, oh crap! Yes! This is the 3rd time it has gone off!

The mobile simi HazMat containment unit was just pulling up. It was on standby as they knew there was a dirty bomb in the city.

"Your clothes contain about 90% of the radiation," Forester told them before he escorted them over to the unit.

"Go to the decontamination area and remove all clothing immediately! There are separate showers, but sorry, only one area to remove your clothes." Forester turned and went to help with the bomb site.

"Castle, you go in first."

"I'm not going without you Kate. I think we both need to get cleaned up."

"Turn around Castle" Kate said as she removed her jacket and tossed it into the disposal container.

"Really Kate, after all that we have been through the last 2 days you are worried about me seeing you naked?" She gives him a glare that had feeling as though he were back in the freezer. " Fine" so Castle turned around and started to unbutton and removed his shirt.

"These were my favorite shoes. And I looked so hard to find this leather jacket"

"I would be happy to help you pick out some new clothes. Especially the kind that go under your clothes. Definitely a visit to Victoria's Secret for some sexy lingerie! You never did tell me what you wear, bikini, boy shorts, thong, cheekies, V-string. How about one little peek?" Rick tried to see Kate's reaction through the partian.

Beckett kept an eye out to make sure he wasn't peeking. Her eyes couldn't help but linger a little too long on those nice shoulders and trim waist. "In your dreams Writer Boy."

"I do have lots of dreams. I like that you will be in mine." Rick's thoughts were suddenly stilled at the thoughts of dreams of Kate. And he was definitely thinking of her more as "Kate" now and not "Beckett". "By the way detective, that's Writer _Man_.

" You know, things can be replaced, people can't. I'm glad I didn't lose you Kate."

Kate got a lump in her throat as she stepped into one of the two special showers to scrub down and remove any remaining radioactive material. She followed the instructions and scrubbed everywhere to make sure she was clear of any contaminates.

Castle entered the 2nd shower and beheld the amazing silhouette as she showered next to him. His mind and eyes were still on Kate. He couldn't help but linger on her beautiful body, well what he could make out through the curtain. He was looking at the _real_ Nikki Heat not some _meta _version. Her perfect breasts, her wonderful curves in all the right places, the space between her thighs…. Something down south was coming to attention with all of these views and thoughts. He was just so glad that she was still here with him. Things could have turned out very differently today. As she exited out the other side Castle finished the process on his side.

Castle exited the shower in time to see Kate's midriff disappear as she pulled her scrubs on. She turned her back as Castle exited the shower but not before getting a good look. He must workout. How did he find the time for that? She quickly averted her eyes as Castle looked her way, wondering if he caught her interest.

It sure looked like she was checking him out as he left the showers, but not before a certain detective had gotten a good look. "Like what you see Detective Beckett?" as he gave her a wicked grin.

"Nothing to see Castle," Kate turned and smiled.

He hoped that all of those early morning workouts in his home gym were paying off. He had put the workout room together after his visit to his friend Stephen Cannell's house last year. Stephen spent every morning working out before he started writing. Rick found that it did make a good start to the day. Castle took his time getting dressed in the scrubs. Kate continued to try and dry her air with a towel without much success. He caught Kate glancing his way a few times and he smirked.

They had to stay in the trailer until the HazMat team released them.

Here they were sitting on a bench again. Had it been 2 days since they sat in that hastily erected HazMat tent? They slowly moved their eyes to each others hands. She slid her hand closer, seeming drawn to his. They touched pinkies and slowly intertwined their finger until they held hands. It felt good to feel the touch and warmth of each other.

"Thank you for being with me through all this."

"Always" was the response that he had given her every time she thanked him. Rick wondered when she would realize that he would always be there for her. He knew that he needed to be near her. He hoped that she would be able to see that he was the one she could count on now to go into those dark places and help her to get back from there.

Kate could see something in Castle's eyes as he looked at her. What would she have done today without Castle? He was with her every time she needed him. He was there to listen to her when she needed someone to help her when life got too hard to handle. He always seemed to be able to bring her back from the edge. He had literally put his life on the line to save her more than once.

Was Rick the one she really wanted to be with? She liked Josh but she did not let him know the inner Kate. Castle was the only person she had ever allowed to see that far inside. Why is she still so afraid to let him know that? She really needed to break up with Josh. It was not fair to stay with him when she knew that she needed to be with Rick.

They both were inside their own thoughts as they looked at each other, hands still firmly entwined.

A tech came in and scanned them each with a detector. He smiled and said the readings were good. They were finally given the green light to leave.

Esposito, Ryan, and the Captain were all waiting as they stepped out the truck.

"One Hell of a day," Montgomery said as he hugged Beckett.

There were hugs all around and they were all grateful to still have their friends and their great city back for another day.

"So tell us how you defused the bomb?"

"Well, it wasn't me it was Castle. He…..

Many thanks to Lady Brenlis, Jessimicha and Migalouch for all of their encouragement and help. I could not have done this without you!


End file.
